Can't Help joe jonas
by sejonasluv
Summary: Sarah and Joe have been good friends for a while, but when he sings can she keep her hands off? Maybe he's the one to blame. They might have a better night then expected in the studio. WARNING SEX


"wise men say, only fools rush in" he sang, "but i can't help, falling in love with you." his voice marinated in my head like it always does. he looked at me. "baby, i can't help...falling in love, with, you." he sounded like honey dripping down from a rainbow. like a waterfall of beauty pouring into my soul. fantastic. he stopped singing and turned the mic off. i'm so glad i work at his favorite studio or i wouldn't even be here right now. i wouldn't have back stage passes to every jonas brothers show, or be able to hear and have all the songs before they come out, or get to see him every day.

"joe, that sounded amazing." i said sitting down on the couch that was in the recording part of the studio, where i go every time he wants me to hear song.

"you think so?" he smiled.

"of course." i looked at him. he got up from the stool and walked over to me and reached out his hand for me to grab. i took it and for the first time i felt the warmth of his touch in a way that was different. this isn't normal, but i like. he grabbed a remote he had in his back pocket and turned soft guitar music, like he had planned it.

"dance with me?" he smirked, his eyebrow raised. i got closer to him and put my forearms on his shoulders. he pulled me into him with a little force but he was always a gentle person. i know he means well. he ran his hands down my sides and rested them on my hips. my body was pressed against his.

"joe." i looked away.

"what?" he nodded, smiling.

"i don't know, this is...different." i giggled. he sighed and looked down at the floor. "but, good different." i corrected. he looked back into my eyes. he is so mesmerizing. i know we've never been anything romantic but he is just so irresistible. i can't help but stare at him sometimes, and he stares too. i always think about how hard it would be to say no to him, that if he wanted me to do anything i would, whatever, whenever, where-ever. i've wanted him, badly, from the second he walked into the studio, he's perfect. the tension between us drives me crazy sometimes. like the good side of him wants to hold my hand and kiss me on the cheek, or maybe even just be friends...but the bad side, the way he looks at me sometimes, like he's hungry, like he could rip of my clothes and throw me on the floor and ravage me at any second, and he wants to. i know i want to. he's so hott and sexy even when he tries to be sweet i still wanna touch him. we walked back and fourth.

"can i tell you something?." he kept his gaze in my eyes.

"anything." he rocked me back and fourth wrapping his arms farther around to my back.

"i think you're amazing, in-fact, amazing isn't good enough, you are flawless and wonderful and beautiful." he said looking around the room like he was nervous. "no, even better...you're, perfect." he grinned.

"joe. how, long have you felt this way?" i smiled.

"since the moment i saw you." he whispered in my ear and stayed close to my face.

"this is so fantastic. i feel the exact same way." i kissed his cheek. he looked back at me and into my eyes.

"kiss me." he said. i put my hand down, one on his shoulder and the other on the back of his neck. he leaned down and gently pressed his lips on mine. this is the most perfect kiss i have ever had. when the kiss broke he was still so close i could feel his breath on my lips. i took a breath to say something but he took it away with another kiss, harder but not to much. i pulled back only slightly and he stopped.

"i know you want me." he whispered.

"joe." i looked away smiling but he stayed serious. i ran my hands down his chest and stopped at the rim of his pants.

"don't tempt me." he said. i looked down at him and i could tell he was bigger then normal.

"too late." i bit my lip seductively. he kissed me hard and started to lift up my shirt. i stood back away from him and took it off my self, slowly over my head and threw it on the floor, revealing my black and red laced bra. this is too much. i can't just give him my virginity right now, and his to me. i need to slow down. we only just kissed.

"you are so beautiful sarah." he said, reaching for me again. well, maybe i can. i leaned back up to kiss him and he kissed back. he stood back only for a second to literally rip his shirt off. it fell in it's severed-ness onto the floor. his bare upper-body really got me going.

"oh hell yes." i clung to him and kissed him harder and he licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance. i opened my mouth and he pushed his tongue in. he roamed around touching every part of the inside of my cheeks as our tongues battled for dominance. i ran my hand down his chest once more and undid his button and zipper. his jeans fell to the floor and he stepped out of them, pushing me backwards. i could feel him growing more and more with every kiss. i slid my skirt off and onto the floor leaving me in only my underwear like he was. he picked me up and i wrapped my legs around his back. he pushed us up against the glass in the studio not hard but hard enough. he kissed my neck and pressed his pelvis up against my center and grinded into me. i moaned for the first time from his doing.

"to the couch?" he chuckled.

"anywhere." i said and i kissed him again as he walked us over to the couch and lay us down. this is the most contact i've ever been in with a real man like he is. i want to give it to him. i'm ready but this is just so fast. i don't want to not know what i'm doing with him. he's on top of me now. i can feel his erection pressing through his boxers and in-between my legs.

"tell me what you need." he kissed my neck and sucked hard.

"you, joe, i need you." i sighed.

"i'm right here baby." he moved from my neck to kissing down between my bra and down to my stomach. he lifted me up with one arm and took my bra off with the other. my bra fell to the floor and he gazed at my breast. "beautiful." he sighed. he kissed each one softly and licked my left nipple. i let out a soft moan. he kissed me on the lips harder and pushed his tongue in my mouth again. he pressed himself up against me in an upward motion. i could feel myself becoming wet. one of his legs slipped out from under him and we fell to the floor with me on top of him. i started laughing and so did he. i took the turn to kiss him on his chest and kiss his abs. i got lower and lower until i reached the (v) in his body. i started to pull off his boxers and he stopped me with his hand on mine.

"whats wrong?" i asked.

"you don't have to do that." he looked at me.

"but do you want me too?" i asked, rubbing his side.

"yeah, but if you don't want to it's ok, i understand." he looked away. i'm not going to disappoint him in any way shape or form. i want this to be perfect for him.

"what makes you think i don't want you in my mouth?" i kissed his v again. he nodded as a "go ahead" and i pulled off his boxers and looked at his almost completely erect penis. it's beautiful. and huge. i knew it was big but i didn't think it was this big. this is fantastic. i licked up his shaft looking at him the whole time. he put his head back and moaned. i licked it one more time before sticking his length in my mouth. i sucked him in and he thrust upward a little making me get every inch in my mouth, i wanted to gag but i fought the urge. it might either turn him on or make him worried. i sucked again and again as his moans got more powerful. his penis got harder in my mouth and across my tongue. this is actually fun. i don't know why girls don't like it. he stiffened in the rest of his body and i pulled upward and off of him.

"why did you stop?" he looked down.

"because, if you're gonna cum, do it in another part of me." i said seductively. i got up and pulled my underwear off and threw them behind me. we were both fully naked now.

"oh my god." he smiled and grabbed my hips and pulled me on top of him. he flipped us over so he was back on top. he looked me in the eyes again and kissed me on the lips. "sarah?" he stopped. "yeah?" i smiled.

"are, are you sure you're ready?" he asked.

"yes joe. are you?" i turned the question back on him.

"you'll have mine and i'll have yours?" he grinned.

"yep." i giggled. he kissed me on the lips.

"i love you, sarah." his honey brown eyes burned into me. he loves me? i said the only thing i could think to say, that i've wanted to say since the moment i saw him.

"i love you too, joe."he positioned himself at my entrance. his cock slid up against my clit and we both hissed in pleasure. he's fully hard now. oh god i want him in me now. he pushed himself slowly inside me, breaking my barrier. i winced and he came down to kiss my neck.

"relax my darling, it'll hurt less if you just relax." he whispered.

"fuck me joe." i whimpered. he gave me a second to adjust before pushing into me again. he picked up the pace going faster and faster and harder i moaned against him. this feels so good. he grunted a little with every thrust. he kissed me hard and pushed his tongue in my mouth, still thrusting inside me. "harder joe." i said. he did what i asked and went harder and faster. this is the most amazing moment of my life.

"whats my name?" he asked seductively.

"joe." i moaned.

"say it again." he yelled, not forcefully but hard.

"JOE!" i screamed from the pleasure. he pressed into me harder and harder. every inch of him was inside me every time. he gave me more and more only pulling out about half way before pounding into me again.

"sarah, you feel so good." he grunted. i know how much he loves this and i love it too. he thrust with more passion and kissed my neck.

"fuck joe, don't stop, oh god, more." i begged like a whore. but i can't help it. this is so amazing and wonderful. he thrust harder hitting my spot every single time, sending a tang of pleasure all over my body. i could feel him in my ribs. he slammed into me one last time and spilled all of his self inside me. he was literally filling me up. my climax struck and i let out one more huge sigh in sexual release. he pulled out and rolled over beside me. he looks so exhausted.

"come here." he sad with his eyes closed. i scooted closer and under his arm. i put my leg over his slightly. he pulled my chin up and kissed me softly. "marry me." he chuckled. i laughed a little but i wish he was serious. that was the most amazing thing i have ever felt in my life and i want it every day. i looked up at the windows in the studio that were fogged and steamy.

"wow...that was perfect joe. i say we make a pretty good team."

"oh yeah. you were fantastic." he smiled.

"so were you." i kissed his chest and got up to put my clothes back on.

"wait..." he grabbed my hand, stopping me. "can't we just lay here forever?"

"i wish we could." i pulled away and got dressed and he got up and put his pants on. "or you could take me back to your place and we could lay down there." i said mumbling and hinting. i turned away and felt him behind me as he wrapped his arms around my front.

"good idea, love." he kissed my neck. he had me twice when we got back to his room.


End file.
